Small town
by SwissEagle
Summary: A story about Mai as a mute girl in an Earth kingdom village. When the gaang shows up, what happens? More importantly, what will Aang do about the drunken man who insists he stay at his house? Not a crack fic, I swear. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

'Allo, duckies! Completely AU! Really random idea, wonderful readers!

I don't own Avatar.

In a little Earth kingdom village near the coast, a young orphan dwelt.

She had been the victim of a shipwreck several years ago, and was assumed to be the only survivor. She had been taken captive by a rowdy group of soldiers when they found her on the shore. After that one of the soldiers brought her home to his parents' house to work. And ever since she had been working her tail off doing most of the chores.

There was also something unique about her.

She had amazing aim and had won many knife-throwing contests for her master (for that's what he was, certainly not the fatherly type).

She was also mute, having been slashed across the throat by a large splinter from the ship when it crashed.

Right now, however, she was sweeping off the front porch.

Little did she know her life was about to change.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were headed into a small Earth Kingdom village. Sokka was feeling grouchy because he had not had meat for days. There hadn't been time to hunt because they had that crazy Fire Nation prince hot on their trail.

They had finally lost him, however, and now came into this shabby little town.

They went straight to the small, dusty market.

There was an amazing variety of fruit, including a rather ugly kind that looked like a bundle of oozing zits.

It was on sale, so Sokka bought it.

While Katara made a disgusted face and told Sokka no one would want to eat that, Aang looked around, amazed by the large variety of fruits.

He wandered off to see the baskets and fish and a tiny musical instrument stand.

Katara and Sokka took no notice.

Aang wandered even farther, leaving the market to see the little houses.

At one of the little houses he saw a pair of kids with runny noses running around in circles calling each other 'it'.

At another he saw an old lady screeching at her husband about his neglect to take out the garbage.

Aang wondered if that was how all old couples ended up.

As he moved along, he spotted more kids with runny noses, more old couples, and a middle-aged man repairing the roof of his house.

Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka noticed Aang's absence.

"Hey, where'd Aang go?" Sokka asked, looking around as if Aang was somehow hidden by the five other customers here.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago, but he said he was going to go look at the instruments."

"Well, he's not over there now, Katara."

 "I know that. Let's go find him."

At the other side of town, someone had already found Aang and was demanding in a slurred voice what the young monk was doing here.

 "I'm just kind of lost," Aang said with a friendly grin, "Could you tell me the way back to the marketplace?"

"Yeah, sure. Iss this way."

Aang followed with child like trust, as he usually did.

The staggering man led him to a shack where an old, cranky-looking couple were arguing on the front porch while a girl who looked like she was Katara's age (She wasn't as pretty as Katara though, Aang thought) tried to sweep around them.

"Yuh juss go inside the housse," His guide informed him, and it occured to Aang this was most definitely not the market place.

"Uh, I think you brought me to the wrong place...... I wanted to go to the marketplace,"Aang said a little nervously.

His guide seemed a little displeased with Aang trying to correct him.

"No, no, yuh juss go inside the housse. Everything iss goot then."

Aang gulped.

"Um, no, no thank you, but thanks anyway, I have to go now-"

 The swaying man grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt as he turned to leave.

"Don' be impoolite!! Yuh juss go inside the housse!! Doo as I say!"

He didn't give Aang a chance to 'doo' as he said, because he hit him over the head with his beer bottle and started to drag him inside the house.

Yeah, this is where I'm cutting it off. Don't worry, it's not going to be a creepy M-rated fic or anything. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaannnndddd............. We're back, ladies and gents!

Aang awoke to find himself staring at a disgusting ceiling. He wondered if someone had spit up there just for the sheer fun of it. He looked down and discovered whoever did the spitting must have been doing it to the cot he was sitting on as well.

He gagged and jumped off the cot, his head throbbing as he did so. How did he end up here again? Right, the staggering man must have brought him here- that guy knocked him over the head! Why did he do that?!

Aang whirled around as the door opened, prepared to blast whoever it was.

He found himself face to face with a pale girl holding a broom. She dropped the broom and held up her hands in alarm. Aang grinned apologetically.

"Um, hi. I'm Aang. I was trying to go to the marketplace when the staggering guy brought me here. Do you know the way out of here?"

She grabbed his arm and started leading him down a dank hallway. It smelled just like the spit-room.

Down the drab green stairs she led him. When they got down into the main room he discovered that spitting must be a family thing, because down here looked just as disgusting. She looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow at his expression.

He just smiled, and she seemed satisfied. She opened the front door.

Outside, Aang could see it was evening and the older couple were still yelling at each other, except their voices were hoarser. He couldn't even tell what they were arguing about.

The girl gave him a small shove towards the door. Before he could possibly make it out the door however, and he was tackled and being crushed!

"Aang! Where have you been?!" Katara demanded as she hugged him and then pulled back to glare at him. Sokka was standing a little bit behind her with his arms crossed.

"We were worried sick! How could you have just wandered off like that?" Katara was continuing to sound like a mother hen. Aang smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well, I went to see the houses and stuff but I got lost so I asked this staggering guy for directions but he led me back here instead. And he hit me over the head!" Katara reached over and felt his head.

"You're right, Aang. You have a lump. Why were you even talking to this guy in the first place? Don't you know better than to talk to strangers?"

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang mumbled with genuine remorse.

"Just don't do it next time, okay?" Katara hugged Aang again, obviously relieved.

The pale girl cleared her throat suddenly.

"Oh! Hey guys, this is..... someone I just met. She was helping me out when you guys showed up," Aang cheerily explained. The pale girl looked annoyed and gestured towards the door. Aang, however, was now curious.

"Hey, what is your name?"

She shook her head and gestured more forcefully towards the door. However, a large shape suddenly loomed in the doorway, blocking most of the light.

"Hey, what arr yoo dooing out uff bed?"

* * *

Oh no! What will Aang do now?!


End file.
